creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
The Doll Maker
Oh, there you are, Kiddies heh-heh-heh. I am playing a GAME OF HANGMAN. I get all CHOKED-UP when I lose hee-hee-hee-hee! But whle I am HANGING AROUND here, take a PUTRIFYING-PEEK at this SLIMY-SETIMENT entitled... A cool-wind blew through the leaves on the trees, as three little girls skipped along a street on a sidewalk, in a mini town called Row Boat Bay, Michigan. It was the spring of 1874 and the trio of girls sang Mary Had A Little Lamb together. They then entered a small store. They saw many female dolls on shelves in the shop and smiled, looking around, as they walked together. There was a creepy old man behind the store-counter who the girls saw. The elder had a white suit on, with a black collar of a red vest. The man's hair was white and his skin was light-blue. The girls looked into his shining-white eyes and the old man remarked to them: "good afternoon, Children, how may I help you?". "Good afternoon, sir, we um, enjoy your dolls in here that you have" they replied, answering. "Why, thank you my dears. I am The Doll Maker, and please, enjoy looking around my shop here" he introduced himself to the girls as and welcomed them. The Doll Maker faded-out, disappearing and the children gasped in fear and surprise. "Did we just see a ghost?" one girl asked. "I do believe so, Agnes" another girl replied to her. "I think we did Caitlyn" Agnes said to her. "Yes we did" the last girl agreed. "We better leave now!!!" she went on. "Alright Claire!!" Agnes and Caitlyn said to her and all three of them made it to the door. Right then, an older girl barged into the shop. "Oh, hello girls, searching for a tea set to have a tea party with?" the older girl asked them, being snotty. "Hello Francine, no" Caitlyn answered her. "Of course you are Caitlyn you baby!" the bully said meanly and pushed Caitlyn down. "Francine, why did you knock Caitlyn down for?" Agnes and Claire asked the bully. "Because you babies are in my way, Claire" Francine told her snotty and laughed. Agnes helped Caitlyn up. As Francine shoved passed Caitlyn, Agnes and Claire, she said rudely, "out of my way you babies!". The bully went up to the counter and called out: "hello. Pardon me?". Agnes picked up the closest female doll to the door, observing it. Francine pulled it out of her hands and hit Agnes in the mouth. Agnes cried out in pain. As the bully laughed, Agnes, Caitlyn and Claire ran out of the store. Then, the light-blue hand of The Doll Maker fell on Francine's shoulder from behind her, and she gasped in surprise, turning around. The Doll Maker laughed, as Francine screamed, seeing his glowing-eyes of white, staring down at her. With his other ghostly-hand, The Doll Maker grabbed hold of the bully's wrist and Francine tried to flee but couldn't break loose of the specter's grip, as she kept on screaming. The next day, Claire, Caitlyn and Agnes came back to the cobblestone-street where The Doll Maker's shop was at. "Look in the window!!!!" Agnes exclaimed, pointing. The girls all looked, seeing Francine in the window of The Doll Maker's store. She had become a doll, with her skin turned into porcelain. The apparition of The Doll Maker appeared suddenly in the store-front-window and laughed away, with his eyes glowing and the girls screamed in fear, running off together. Francine learned in the end not to TOY with Claire, Caitlyn and Agnes, because she became one aha-ha-ha-ha-ha! The Doll Maker was in quite the SPIRIT to handle her. Well, I won the game kiddies. I sure had to SWING INTO ACTION with it heh-heh-heh-heh!